


Stitches

by Lady_Anarchy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Horror, OC creepypasta character, Proxy, Slenderverse, Stitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/pseuds/Lady_Anarchy
Summary: A short horror story of my OC Stitches. A Canadian based slight Slender Proxy, who for reasons explain later, can't stand loud noises.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Sam “Stitches” Hickey
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Height: 5feet
> 
> Sex: fem
> 
> Ethnicity: caucasian (pale)
> 
> Definition: Sam got the name Stitches for the clear black stitches that she sewn over her mouth. Any and all victims of Stitches will be found mutilated and stitched back together in a grotesque fashion. In general Stitches is the silent type take to far.
> 
> Wil attack any annoying or extremely loud individual. Stalks or lures victims to secluded areas. Where Stitches then will attack and kill before stitching there bodies together.
> 
> Weapon of choice is a pair of fabric scissors and thread used to strangle victims.
> 
> Appearance: Stitches appear to be a short female, with short black hair and bangs that fall to the right. Gray wide eyes with dark circles under them. Wearing a large loose-fitting red and black flannel hoodie. Paired with black slacks, black heavy shoes And a dry dirt brown scarf to hide her stitches

There deep in the forest two canadian police officers stand staring at the gruesome scene before them. A male figure strung up by his arms to the branches above. Blood trailed and pooled beneath him.

 

The younger of the two officers shawn a light at the body. The image of a crude stitched wound across the middle of the chest and down, proved to be where most of the blood had come from. Raising the light higher, the face was covered in these stitches and blood. With eyes and mouth closed. His fingers themselves sewn together with open palms. 

 

The young officer shook as he heard the older man beside him whisper, “Not another one.” The older male looked just as shook. “I'm going to need you to stay with the body, I'll be right back. Don’t touch anything.” 

 

Leaving the young officer to stand in the dark forest by himself, he headed back to the car. There he went through the trunk, grabbing some markers and police tape. He slammed the trunk shut, walked over to the driver's side door, he saw something. “Williams?” he called “I thought I said stay with the body. What the hell are you doing back here?” No response. 

 

“Ok, If you wanted to scare the crap out of me, then good job. Come out now.” Still nothing, then the silhouette began moving back into the forest. The officer followed, his hand on his firearm. He soon lost sight of the figure and now uneasy he was also lost in the woods.

 

Meanwhile with the body. The office remaining, felt a growing unease as silence surrounded him. Suddenly in the distance, a shot was fired. Struck by the noise, he made no move and waited in the silence that falls. The wind now the only sound, as it rustles the corpses body  above him. His heart was pounding and wished to call out for his partner to return.

 

In the silence he heard something, movement. Three branches near by began to rusle slightly. He made the effort to search out the location of the noise. Above him close by in the trees a small figure sits on a thick branch.

 

It crouched and clung close to the trunk of the tree. The officer made no effort to call out just yet. It was possible it was some animal and he didn't wish to frighten it. He slowly lifted the light and pointed at the creature. Slightly alarmed to notice it was not an animal, but what look to be a human.

 

The human was wearing a red and black flannel hoodie, with a hood pulled up over its face. Occasionally it twitch and moved slightly

 

“Hey,” the young officer stammered “What are you doing out here?” the humans attention was caught and peered over its shoulder still positioned facing the tree. The officers light on them still, so he could clearly see the wide sunken gray eyes of a young girl. “Shit.” He whispered stepping closer to the tree.

 

“Kid it's ok, I'm a police officer. Are you hurt?” The girl turned back and faced the tree. “Roger! Sir I found a kid!” Williams began to shoot into the deafening forest.The young girl shifted frantically in the tree, as he shouted. Something dropped from the tree with a sickening thud. It rolled slightly in Williams direction.

 

Williams jumped as the off round shape tumbled forward. His eyes noticing it's peculiar shape as it stops. The girl on the branches above is now standing straight, watching the officer approach the object she had dropped. He moved the light down off her and onto the object.

 

“What the fuc-” He let out a loud scream. The light revealing the truth of the object, being the severed head of the former officer. Eyes still open and staring blankly into the sky. His mouth, like the body they found stitched shut and a bloody mess. Williams felt shear panic in him rise as he remembered the girl in the tree, they had dropped this.

 

Quickly he flung the light back to the branches above. The small female clearly visible now. Black hair, sickly pale, dead gray eyes and a mouth sewn shut.

 

In a flash of horror the girl drew a pair of bloody scissors. Lunging form the branch onto the man, to silence his screams. His flashlight hit the ground. The last thing he saw was those  gray eyes coming for him. A deadly, deafening silence fell over the forest. No birds, no animals just a bloody silence.

 


End file.
